1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to integrated circuits and in particular to a reference voltage supply for an integrated circuit. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a low impedance, low power reference voltage supply for an integrated circuit, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), having high immunity to noise coupling.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional dynamic random access memory (DRAM) includes an array of memory cells in which each memory cell includes a pass transistor and a capacitor. The capacitor functions as a memory element, with the presence of a charge on the capacitor representing a binary one and the absence of a charge representing a binary zero, for example. Data bits are read from and written to individual memory cells via word (row) and bit (column) lines connected to the pass transistors.
In a typical DRAM implementation, the reference plates of the memory cell capacitors are precharged to a voltage intermediate the supply voltage and ground. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,232 to Foss et al. discloses that the reference plates of storage capacitors are precharged to half of the supply voltage in order to reduce voltage stress on the thin capacitor dielectrics. When precharging the reference plates of the capacitors, it is important that the plate reference voltage be immune to noise coupling so that noise does not couple through the storage capacitors and turn on the associated pass transistors, resulting in the loss of the data bits stored by the capacitors.